Ciclo Lunar
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. La historia de cómo se conocieron, el florecimiento de su amor, cómo se marchitó, y la muerte de él. Todo, bajo la mirada siempre vigilante de la Luna, la insignia de su especie.
1. Luna Nueva I

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna Nueva I**

Linajes, poder y la pureza de la especie. Ese, era un credo que cualquier daiyōkai debía aprender desde la cuna.

El cielo brillaba con timidez gracias a la tenue luz de las estrellas. Una joven de ojos dorados contemplaba el cielo mientras sus sirvientes terminaban de arreglar el kimono que sus padres habían ordenado que usara ese día. Al finalizar, la dejaron sola para que arreglara a su gusto su largo cabello plateado. Ella sonrió presuntuosa al verse en el espejo, era digna de su especie, podía entender porque el esfuerzo de seres inferiores a obtener sus favores. Pero claro, ella se encargaba de siempre hacerles entender su lugar. Rió. Eran tan indignos.

Pero ya no podía seguir huyendo al matrimonio, siempre supo que debía continuar con su linaje. Aun así no entendía la prisa de sus padres por casarla, después de todo su vida sería larga, y ella apenas llevaba un siglo y algo en el mundo. Chasqueó la lengua molesta mientras con ligera fuerza acomodaba su cabello en dos elegantes coletas. No necesitaba más adorno, un maquillaje ligero era suficiente para hacer resaltar lo obvio. Su belleza e inteligencia eran atributos que nadie podía negar.

Salió de la enorme habitación que era su cuarto y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, con las manos juntas al frente y el rostro en alto. Esa noche era su omiai* y conocería al que sus padres habían considerado el mejor candidato a ser su esposo. Sentía lástima por ellos, no es que creyera en el amor, pero tampoco iba a ceder a sus deseos con tanta facilidad. Le divertía ver la cara de desilusión de los hombres cuando los rechazaba, y esa no sería la excepción. Era un comportamiento inmaduro, y estaba consciente de ello, pero sólo así se permitía ser boba, aniñada.

Dio vuelta y entró al sitio predispuesto para la cena. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, excepto una. Entró sin más, decidiendo que los había hecho esperar demasiado. Sus padres la presentaron con los invitados: Los padres del aspirante, y el aspirante. No prestó demasiada atención, pero le sorprendió que el joven frente a ella tampoco le prestara demasiada. Permaneció inmutable, continuando con la cena, que de hecho le pareció en extremo aburrida. Ni sus padres ni los de su aspirante les permitían hablar demasiado. Ellos eran los que hacían y respondían preguntas. De pronto encontró su mirada con el del joven invitado. Quien le hizo un ademán de también estar aburrido, e incluso sacó la lengua -cuidando nadie más lo viera- como muestra de estar sofocado por los que eran más viejos que ellos. Le sacó una sonrisa, y por poco deja escapar una risa, una reacción que la sorprendió. Normalmente odiaba las boberías.

Se detuvo a examinar al joven, era guapo. Sus ojos eran tan dorados como los de ella, el cabello plateado estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo, lucía gallardo y a pesar de estar sentado podía adivinar que era bastante más alto que ella. Un buen ejemplar de su especie, sin duda. Sus marcas eran diferentes a las de ella, y era, claramente mucho más bobo. Una lástima para alguien que podría haber sido interesante.

Sin darse cuenta, gran parte de la cena se le había ido en miradas y ademanes cómplices.

Había llegado la hora de que ella y su compañero de tragedia salieran a dar un paseo. Ambos se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y una sirvienta les indicó en donde podían salir a andar. Dejaron así, a un par de muy entusiasmados padres seguir hablando.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y los dejó en un bosque. Ella se sentía molesta, cualquier demonio de baja clase, o hasta humanos podrían llegar a ese lugar, uno de los jardines del palacio de sus padres le habría parecido mejor. Pero entonces, su acompañante tuvo la osadía de tomarla del brazo y jalarla para que caminara. El infeliz tenía valor, de eso, ya no le quedaba duda.

Al pasar de los minutos su cuerpo se destensó, él resultó ser divertido, podía no mostrar demasiado respeto, y ella hablaba poco. Pero pronto había logrado hacerla reír a carcajadas, por más que se había resistido.

—Admítelo, Irasue. Te molestaste cuando no te miré fijamente al hacer tu entrada triunfal—El cuerpo masculino se dejó caer en la base en un árbol, e hizo un ademán a su compañera para que se sentara a su lado.

—¡Deja de tutearme!—Acomodó su cabello y lo miró con desdén al notar que quería que se sentara en la suciedad del piso—Y no. No me molestó, me da igual. Eres bastante engreído InuTaisho.

—También me tuteas, así que no encuentro el problema—Tomó la delicada pero fuerte mano femenina y con un tirón hizo que la dueña de esta terminara a su lado. Era claro que no le estaba poniendo resistencia o terminaría descuartizado sin poder moverla un milímetro de su lugar, y lo sabía —.Te diré algo: Al principio me pareció de lo más estúpido venir a conocer a una extraña con la que mis padres quieren que me case. Además de que no tienes buena fama, eres bastante engreída y superficial, eso es lo que dicen— La mujer a su lado lo miró con cierto fastidio —. Pero a mí más bien me pareces una chiquilla mimada que se las da de mala, pero en el fondo eres bastante divertida. No importa que no te guste demostrarlo. Y creo que está de más decir que eres hermosa, incluso ese caro kimono desmerece estar puesto en ti.

Irasue intentó, sin éxito, reprimir el sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas. El sujeto era, en realidad muy interesante. Y el paseo con él terminó siendo el mejor que hubiera tenido, incluso fue mejor que los que solía dar sola.

Lo decidió, le daría una oportunidad. Cuando se cansara, lo mandaría lejos. Pero todo a su tiempo, ahora quería disfrutar de su compañía un poco más.

* * *

Palabras según Word, sin contar notas de autor, título y summary: 996

*Con la palabra omiai nos referimos a una costumbre japonesa, que todavía sigue bastante vigente en la actualidad, a través de la cual se presentan a dos jóvenes desconocidos entre ellos con la idea de matrimonio. La idea principal es que los jóvenes se reúnen en una comida o cena formal con los padres de ambos para conocerse. Posteriormente, los jóvenes dan un paseo, los dos solos, para poder hablar así con más privacidad. A partir de ahí, que la relación continúe es una decisión exclusiva de los jóvenes, aunque los padres puedan presionar en muchas ocasiones. Si no se gustan, aquí acaba la historia, pero si se gustan, pueden decidir seguir viéndose y acabar la relación en matrimonio, algo llamado miai-gekkon o matrimonio por omiai. (Información proporcionada por japonisimo . com)

Hola. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, esta idea surgió como consecuencia de la actividad estacional del foro Siéntate (link en mi perfil), que consistía en drabbles, de ahí que me haya quedado con ganas de escribir más.

Yumi, sé que si llegas a leer esto dirás: Nuez, debes escribir mi regalo de cumpleaños. Lo sé, lo sé pero tenía atascada esta idea y decidí sacarla para que se despejara mi cabeza. Pronto tendré el primer capítulo de tu regalo.

A los demás, quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a este escrito. ¿Te ha gustado la historia? Antes de agregar a favoritos e irte te pido que por favor dejes un review, ¿qué no sabes cómo? Permíteme ayudarte, sólo tienes que copiar y pegar el siguiente link en tu navegador (quitando los espacios): www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 141218516 / 1 / Gu%C3%ADa-C%C3%B3mo-alimentar-al-ficker-hambriento

Es una guía proporcionada por el bello foro de Siéntate, en donde podrás encontrar como ayudar a los escritores con algo tan sencillo como un review bien hecho. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Aprovecho para invitarlos al reto de Halloween del foro: La aldea Sengoku, se divertirán bomba retando a su imaginación, pásense, no se van a arrepentir.


	2. Luna Creciente

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna Creciente**

A veces el tiempo pasa sin ser notado y cambiamos al mismo ritmo.

El cielo sonreía, la Luna era apenas una franja de luz oculta intermitentemente por las densas nubes que paseaban por el firmamento. Irasue observaba con parsimonia, la Luna siempre le había atraído, estuviera visible o no en el cielo, ella estaba consciente de que estaba ahí, acompañándola. Una mano en su hombro le provocó escalofríos, pero lo disimuló. Se giró con el rostro impasible que la caracterizaba, sin más que una sonrisa ególatra en el rostro para enfrentar al invasor.

Cualquiera hubiera dado un paso atrás, pero el invasor no era cualquiera. La miró fijamente, fingiendo seriedad, al no soportar más soltó una carcajada, irritando a la mujer frente a él y divirtiéndose más por eso. Ella sabía que la mano que la había quitado de su trance era de él, pero había intentado ignorarlo. InuTaisho lograba descolocarla, volverla cursi (aunque realmente no lo demostrara), la hacía suspirar y perder gran parte del día pensando en alguien que no era ella.

Imperdonable.

Lo había dejado penetrar su coraza, lo tenía metido en el alma, pero ¿cuándo? ¿En qué momento logró eso? Hasta ahora lo había empezado a notar, aunque tenía sus sospechas y antes había preferido ignorarlo.

Recorrió con sus orbes doradas el cuerpo masculino frente a ella e intentó hacer memoria. Ya no era el joven que conoció en su omiai. Estaba más alto, su cuerpo era más ancho y fuerte. Ahora usaba una armadura más pesada que con la que le conoció porque su rango había ido ascendiendo, pronto su nombre también sería su cargo *"Capitán Perro". Había madurado pero no perdía la esencia bromista, ni su corazón siempre justo.

Soltó un suspiro en su mente. Había pasado mucho, el tiempo nunca le había importado y no contaba cuántas noches veía, tan solo las admiraba. Pero estaba segura que había dejado de ser una joven junto a él, ahora era una mujer.

De nuevo, la mano de InuTaisho la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Pero esta vez la mano acarició la mejilla nívea de Irasue y logró encontrar sus miradas doradas. No hubo palabras, él le sonrió con ternura mientras con su dedo pulgar hacía círculos en la piel de ella, y ella sonrió igual aunque sin notarlo. De nuevo, ahí estaba la muestra de lo que sólo InuTaisho era capaz de lograr.

Ellos eran como los polos de un imán, contrarios y al mismo tiempo con la misma esencia. Y tal como eso, sus rostros se fueron acercando, con lentitud, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Una vez que Irasue permitió el contacto y se rompió la pequeña barrera que los separaba, se dejaron llevar. Un beso casto que les permitió probar al otro, decir lo que ella no se atrevía a dejar relucir. Emparejaron sus respiraciones, ignorando el viento frío que les golpeaba el rostro y jugaba con sus melenas plateadas. Presionaban con ligera fuerza sobre el otro, disfrutando cada milímetro. Pronto perdieron la timidez, ya que no era característica de ninguno.

Se separaron por unos segundos, se dedicaron una mirada fugaz y volvieron a juntar sus bocas. Esta vez abrieron ligeramente los labios, permitieron a sus lenguas también ser partícipes del contacto, exploraron con un poco de torpeza cada pedazo de piel con el que se topaban. Hasta que por fin, terminaron, más por falta de aire que por ganas. De nuevo sus miradas quedaron fijas, InuTaisho dejó que sus dedos recorrieran las coletas de Irasue desde su amarre hasta el final; e Irasue fue al encuentro de una de las manos con la suya.

De nuevo el silencio reinaba, pero no era incómodo, era cómplice.

Irasue estuvo segura desde ese momento, que el tiempo podía seguir pasando a su lado, ella no tendría objeción.

* * *

Palabras según Word, sin título, summary, ni notas de autor: 632.

*Ya la mayoría sabrá, InuTaisho (Inu no Taisho) significa 'Capitán Perro', en este caso decidí que sea su nombre ya que bueno, en el manga o anime no se nos dice más. Lo hablé con una amiga del foro de Siéntate (Yumi) y concordamos en que estaba bien que fuera su nombre. Si llegas a leer esto gracias, Yumi.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que han leído y dejado review, me alegra que esta loca idea les guste tanto como a mí. Y si aún no has dejado review, antes de que agregues a favoritos y te vayas te recomiendo esta bella guía proporcionada por ¡Siéntate! (quita espacios): www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 141218516 / 1 / Gu%C3%ADa-C%C3%B3mo-alimentar-al-ficker-hambriento


	3. Luna Llena

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon. Si eres menor de edad o una persona sensible ante estos temas y continuas leyendo será bajo tu responsabilidad.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna Llena**

Ilumina todo mi cuerpo, ilumínalo con el toque de tu piel, no dejes que quede ninguna zona sin conocer tus caricias. Tu aroma estará en mí hasta el fin de los tiempos, yo soy tu territorio, no importa que no estés. Lo único que me importa es lo que yo siento.

* * *

Las piernas largas y bien formadas, de apariencia delicada y de tono níveo permanecían abiertas. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo se contraían, impidiéndole mencionar palabra coherente, sólo podía emitir pequeños sonidos que trataba de callar dentro de su garganta.

Sus garras se enterraban en los brazos de su amante, no podía evitarlo. Así como él no podía evitar enterrar las suyas en la cadera de ella. Ambos cuerpos se movían, danzaban al mismo ritmo, celebrando la unión nupcial. Llevaban varias horas danzando, habían dejado a los invitados en la cena porque para ellos no eran más que un montón de estirados que habían asistido por compromiso.

Ellos querían estar solos. Saciar lo que tanto habían anhelado.

InuTaisho observaba a la mujer recostada debajo de él, su piel estaba sonrojada pero no era por timidez. Ella estaba orgullosa de su cuerpo, no mostraba vergüenza de su desnudez. Eran la excitación y el gozo los que coloreaban de esa forma su cuerpo. Dándole una apariencia aún más exquisita, que lo hacían desear más. No parecía poder saciarse.

Habían decidido esperar hasta ese momento. InuTaisho era más liberal, pero estaba cómodo con la decisión de Irasue, y se sentía satisfecho con la espera. Había valido la pena.

En ella, el dolor se había ido rápidamente. No era una hembra débil, pero también ayudaron las habilidades de su ahora, esposo. Probablemente él tenía experiencia, no lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba lo que hubiera hecho antes, sólo le importaba el ahora. Por lo que no preguntaría. Y si había habido otras antes de ella, era gracias a eso que ella disfrutaba tanto.

Una embestida más, tocaba más allá del cielo. Un beso corto, cargado de pasión y podía ver a través de las estrellas. Los mechones plateados de él le hacían cosquillas y se adherían a su piel gracias al sudor de ambos. Con el cabello suelto se veía muy guapo, y extrañamente, muy viril.

Separaron su unión. Él se había cansado de mirarla en esa posición. Jadeante se sentó sobre el futón para después sentar también a Irasue, quien lo miraba un tanto incrédula. Le sonrió despejando cualquier duda. Porque él nunca la lastimaría.

Se dejó caer con lentitud, guiando el miembro de su esposo a su entrada. Soltó un gemido, no pudo retenerlo, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre frente a ella. Las manos de Inutaisho movían ligeramente la cadera de su esposa, invitándola a marcar el ritmo que deseara. Su propuesta fue rápidamente aceptada.

Ella se estaba dejando llevar, aún intentaba que su rostro permaneciera quieto, pero le era imposible. Su cerebro ordenaba movimientos que le provocaban sensaciones imposibles de ocultar.

Era un espectáculo verla luchar contra ella misma. La única luz en la habitación era la de la Luna, pero era una luz tan blanca y espléndida, en un cielo despejado, que se podía ver con gran detalle el rostro -y todo el cuerpo- de Irasue. Él esperaba que los sirvientes estuvieran lejos de la habitación, o podrían ver la silueta del cuerpo de su esposa y esa idea no le agradaba. Un gemido aún más fuerte, lo hizo sonreír altanero, orgulloso. Ella estaba cediendo, lo que llenaba por completo su pecho de alegría.

Pronto el rostro dejó de contenerse. Hizo todas las muecas y gestos que su cuerpo quería hacer. Gimió tanto como lo deseaba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando… Amando.

Pero él comenzó a reír. La estaba distrayendo, ese no era momento para chistes.

—¿De- qué-te-ríes? —Habló lo más normal que pudo, pero la voz se le entrecortaba.

No recibió respuesta. InuTaisho le plantó un beso, jugueteaba con la lengua de su esposa y permitió a sus manos vagar por la espalda arqueada de la misma, empezando desde los hombros y terminando en la cadera. La ayudó a moverse sin romper el beso, agitando con fuerza su cuerpo, provocando que gimiera con fuerza. Gemidos que se ahogaban entre sus labios. Las manos de Irasue se apoyaban en los hombros fuertes de su esposo, permitiéndole moverse con tanta fuerza y rapidez como él lo exigía.

Él acerco su boca a la oreja izquierda de su amante, lamió el lóbulo y susurró con voz ronca —Rio porque disfruto de lo hermosa que luces haciendo esos gestos.

Pronto el clímax los golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ni siquiera hubo algún sonido que opacara las fuertes contracciones que los cuerpos de ambos experimentaban.

Se dejaron caer sobre el futón. InuTaisho la abrazó con fuerza e ignoró la cara de Irasue de fastidio. Había vuelto a ser la misma, pero él sabía que le gustaba ser mimada así, sólo por él.

Al poco tiempo ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, beso la Luna en su frente y aspiró su aroma —Te amo, Irasue.

Pero ella no dormía, lo escuchaba. Cuando él cerró los ojos y cayó ante el cansancio de no solo ese día, sino de pesados meses, y ella hubo comprobado que él sí durmiera, se permitió observar el rostro de su esposo. Lo acarició en silencio —También te amo, InuTaisho— Y se dejó llevar por el mismo sueño.

No era necesario que él escuchara esas palabras, después de todo, eran su más preciado tesoro.

* * *

Palabras según Word, sin contar disclaimer, notas de autor y título: 920.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Andrea'sCorner y a HasuLess por sus bellos reviews. Me ayudan mucho a que la inspiración llegue. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Pero quiero advertir que el siguiente capítulo puede no ser tan lindo.

Si aún no has dejado review, antes de que agregues a favoritos y te vayas te recomiendo esta bella guía proporcionada por ¡Siéntate! (quita espacios): www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 141218516 / 1 / Gu%C3%ADa-C%C3%B3mo-alimentar-al-ficker-hambriento


	4. Luna Menguante

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna Menguante**

Los humanos hablan de la eternidad como si realmente la conocieran. Se mofan del amor; no pueden mantener ni un siglo sus promesas, pero sueñan con tocar el alma de otro y quedarse grabados a fuego. No saben lo mucho que puede pesarle esa quemadura a alguien que conoce un poco más de perpetuidad.

InuTaisho era directo. A sus ojos la verdad era menos dolorosa que una mentira que, mientras más larga era más difícil de olvidar. Siempre había sido alguien consiente de sus sentimientos, un desconocedor de la confusión…

Hasta ese momento.

Había conocido la calidez humana, una raza que nunca despreció y que incluso admiraba por su determinación y fuerza. Sabían que su estancia en el mundo era corta y trataban de aprovecharla al máximo, incluso algunos daban su vida a cambio de la de otros. Pero los grandes dones humanos con algunos preciosos defectos habían sido reunidos en un cuerpo delicado y hermoso. Una humana había logrado que su corazón palpitara de forma alocada. Era una joya que se debía proteger con sumo cuidado, porque era efímera.

Pero él ya había entregado su vida. Y lo peor era, que aún amaba a su esposa; lo sabía porque le dolía enfrentarla y decirle lo que ocurría.

Pero ella no era tonta, y él lo sabía. El olfato agudo de Irasue detectaba el aroma de una hembra humana; pero nunca decía nada. Ni un solo reproche.

Él hubiera preferido gritos y reclamos, no silencio. Aun sentía amor, quedaba una llama que ni la frialdad que intentaba darle su esposa podía apagar, porque sabía que intentaba alejarlo desde el primer momento en que notó que el aroma era demasiado recurrente. Algunas veces encontraban miradas, sentía como ella lo leía, buscaba en el fondo de su alma y esculcaba todo lo que había ahí. Pero él no podía leerla.

No sabía ni siquiera si ella lo amaba. Sabía que alguna vez lo amó, pero ahora era imposible saberlo; preguntarle sería una burla y no serviría de nada.

No quería herirla. Nunca quiso hacerlo. Prefería cortarse el cuello antes de hacer daño a su esposa. Pero si ella no luchaba quizá era un indicio de que no le importaba lo que hiciera, porque realmente eran pocas las cosas que lograban ser de su interés.

Para Irasue, por ejemplo, los humanos eran simplemente seres inferiores. No los odiaba, no les tenía rencor, no quería destruirlos y si un humano alguna vez llegara a hacer algo digno de su gratitud, la daría. A su modo, claro. Eso no parecía haber cambiado, y volvía más difícil la encrucijada. El corazón dulce envuelto en una coraza fría seguía tan bello y reluciente como hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás, lo conoció.

No, a ella no sólo le importaba ella misma. Alguna vez veía pizcas de dolor en la mirada dorada que se perdía en las nubes, y ya no quería que siguiera siendo así… No podía perdonárselo.

—InuTaisho— Pero era ella la que lo encaraba. Entró en la habitación con lentitud, moviéndose con elegancia hasta posarse a su lado, sin dejar de estar de pie ni perder el rostro indiferente.

Él intentó sentarse en el futón, había tenido recientes luchas arduas que lo dejaban agotado. Luchas que estaban resultando ser demasiado seguidas unas de otras. La mirada severa de su esposa lo detuvo de seguir con su intención de ponerse de pie; optó por sostener su cuerpo con los codos, sin dejar de estar recostado del todo —¿ Qué pasa?

—¿La amas?— Quedó mudó por varios minutos. En ella, sus ojos no habían podido evitar soltar algo de tristeza ya que lo miraban fijamente.

—Sí— No se podía andar con rodeos, la verdad era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

—Entonces, descansa aquí por hoy. Mañana te guiarán a un lugar en donde podrás descansar siempre que lo requieras— Irasue era consciente de que su esposo no quería dejarla, y el dolor en su mirada se lo confirmaba. Pero él no iba a ser feliz si tenía que partir su corazón —. Será mejor si estás con ella.

Quería decir algo, refutar la oferta. Pero no podía. La vio dar la vuelta, abrir las *puertas shōji y observar en silencio el cielo, estaba vez la poca luz de la Luna ocultaba gran parte de los rasgos de la mujer con la que había enlazado su vida —Aun te amo…

A penas giró su rostro, mirándolo de reojo —Yo seguiré aquí, siempre— Salió y cerró las puertas, dejándolo solo.

Algo en el interior de Irasue estaba roto, pero era fuerte, lo podía enmendar porque además una pequeña y efímera piedra no iba a opacarla nunca. De eso estaba segura.

Y no importaba si hubiera sido una humana, un demonio, esperpento o un gusano. Igual, ella amaba a InuTaisho y una tontería como que el correspondiera o no sus sentimientos no iban a cambiar eso. Y además, si él quería volver algún día lo entendía, ella era alguien difícil de olvidar, pero igual, no se la pondría fácil.

* * *

Palabras según Word, sin contar todo lo que ya saben: 838

*Puertas shōji: Son las puertas de marco de madera y papel de las casas japonesas tradicionales (muchas gracias a Yumi por despejar mis dudas sobre cómo debía colocarlo).

Hola, muchas gracias a los que me leen y fangirlean conmigo. Por desgracia, el próximo capítulo será el último (aunque es probable que haya un extra). Especiales agradecimientos a:

YumiPon, porque siempre es un honor tenerte por acá. Y qué mejor si te he sumado a mis líneas. Dominemos el mundo buahahaha.

Andrea'sCorner, me alegra haberte puesto colorada jajaja.

HasuLess, pienso igual que tú. Es un momento en que la esencia real sale a relucir.

Y mi Capitana, Morgan que recientemente me ha regalado el honor de leer mi fic, espero que encuentres de tu agrado lo que escribo y nunca hacer sangrar tus ojos.

A los que agregan a favoritos sin comentar ya sea por pena o alguna otra razón, de nuevo los invito a leer la guía para dejar reviews que proporciona el foro ¡Siéntate!: www . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 141218516 / 1 / Gu%C3%ADa-C%C3%B3mo-alimentar-al-ficker-hambriento

Sólo hay que quitar los espacios.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	5. Luna Nueva II

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

Advertencia: En este fic no se toma en cuenta la muerte de InuTaisho propuesta por la película 'La espada que domina al mundo'.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna Nueva II**

En algún momento, todos apagamos nuestra luz; sino lo hiciéramos, no dejaríamos que los demás brillaran.

El mensajero se había ido hace ya bastantes horas. Un mensajero que hubiera preferido nunca ver llegar, hubiera sido mejor pensar que InuTaisho la había olvidado y había decidido dedicarse a la humana y al cachorro que ahora tenía con ella.

Pero tarde o temprano la noticia iba a llegar a sus oídos y a fin de cuentas el resultado sería el mismo.

No había podido moverse de su trono. El cuerpo le respondía a la perfección, pero seguía necesitando reponerse de la noticia.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras apretaba con fuerza su kimono —Idiota —Habló al fin, sintiendo su voz irritada, con un claro tono de enojo —Eres un idiota, InuTaisho— Tenía razones para estar molesta, lo creyó alguien más racional; nunca esperó que se lanzara a una guerra tan ardua con las muchas heridas abiertas de las que no había podido recuperarse. Y menos con clanes con tan mala fama, el juego limpio era algo que desconocían.

Sabía que era parte de su deber como parte de su rango, pero ¿acaso no había pensado que tenía una cría de pocos meses? Una madre humana y débil no era suficiente para sus cuidados. Había querido protegerlos, por eso había ido a pesar de saber las posibles consecuencias, algo tan típico de él…

Y con todo eso había tenido el atrevimiento de mandarle una carta pidiéndole perdón por no poder regresar. El muy imbécil había equivocado al destinatario en su agonía, porque era claro que ella no iba a perdonarlo.

Nunca.

Ahora estaban saliendo a flote todos los sentimientos que odiaba, estaba flaqueando y por más que intentaba no podía evitarlo. Miró al cielo, buscando el consuelo de su insignia, encontrándose con un cielo oscuro que apenas era iluminado por la luz de las estrellas que se habían atrevido dejarse ver esa noche. Por primera vez se sintió sola, era como si todo se hubiera esfumado, no podía sentir la presencia lunar que siempre la había acompañado desde niña.

Se puso de pie, intentando ser indiferente a sus propios sentimientos. Al parecer, esa noche iba a necesitar descansar, ya que su mente le impedía hacer cualquier otra actividad.

Ordenó a los sirvientes irse del castillo, ya se encargaría de hacerlos regresar; por ahora sus presencias le resultaban asfixiantes. Ellos también necesitaban llevar su duelo, durante mucho tiempo sirvieron a su esposo y era claro que lo apreciaban; no era lo mismo una separación y saber que aún estaba ahí, en algún lugar, a saber que ya no estaba y que nunca lo volverían a ver.

Las continuas guerras habían marcado el destino de InuTaisho, quizá si hubiera sido más egoísta su vida hubiera sido un poco más longeva. Pero eso era precisamente lo que lo volvía especial, por eso se había enamorado de él, por eso lo seguía amando.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio, deteniéndose en las puertas, tocándolas pero sin tener fuerza para abrirlas. Estaba harta de esa debilidad, de esa opresión que le impedía respirar y de la sensación de que le estaban rasgando la carne pedazo a pedazo.

Ella no era débil. Siempre destacó por su fuerte personalidad, lo dominante que podía ser, su inteligencia, poder y claro sumada a una lista enorme de atributos, su belleza; no era conocida por dejarse llevar por simples situaciones y menos por algo inevitable.

Deslizó al fin los marcos de madera para cerrarlos con rapidez al entrar en la habitación. Sus sirvientes habían dejado todo acomodado antes de irse, al parecer por alguna extraña razón parecían querer que ella descansara. Otro montón de inútiles que la subestimaba, era obra de los sirvientes más viejos, de esos que la atendieron desde que conoció el mundo y había llevado con ella al momento de casarse, estaba completamente segura.

Deslizó una a una las capas de su vestimenta hasta reducir el número de prendas de doce, a una, se deshizo el peinado liberando su largo y hermoso cabello platinado que cayó como una cascada sobre su espalda; era tanto el silencio que en todo el castillo que se podía escuchar el sonido de la tela al moverse.

Se sentó sobre el futón para poder desenredar su cabello con mayor comodidad. Su olfato la distrajo cuando detectó el aroma del hombre con el que había compartido más de una vez la habitación. Él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera porque su deber así lo exigía, pero cuando estaba con ella se encargaba de compensar todo el tiempo perdido; no había rincón del castillo que no tuviera algo del sudor de ambos. Pero esa habitación, estaba plagada del aroma de InuTaisho a pesar de que hacía ya varios años de que él se había ido.

La cara comenzó a cosquillearle, con su mano izquierda se apresuró a calmar la molestia; pero fue entonces cuando notó que el cosquilleo y el pequeño ardor que sentía eran causa de una lágrima que había tenido la osadía de ir a donde nadie la llamaba.

Limpió inmediatamente su rostro, pero seguida de esa gota salada vinieron muchas más que no podía contener ni con las dos manos. Había perdido la batalla, no podía ser siempre perfecta, ahora no podía serlo.

Era fuerte, pero ese era un golpe que en su umbral del dolor superaba su límite. No, él ya no volvería con ella, no bastaría con esperar unos cuantos años para que regresara rogándole perdón, porque nunca dejó de ser suyo.

Se había ido para siempre y ella nunca le dio permiso para hacer eso.

Se puso de pie y recompuso su semblante con determinación. Ya habría de encontrarse con él, y entonces lo haría saber lo que pensaba. Iba a cobrarse todo.

* * *

Palabras: 958

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Este sería el último drabble pero dejaré el fic como en progreso por si algún día agrego el extra que tengo pensado.

Quiero agradecer a mis sexys lectoras fieles que además me regalan sus bellos reviews. No saben la alegría que me causan. Pero quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Yumi, porque siempre me saca de dudas y gracias a ella es que este fic tiene un poco más de sentido.

Y por último, seré sincera, este capítulo me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, espero sea de su agrado.

 **NuezYDulce**


	6. Luna de Sangre

Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Luna de Sangre**

La noche de los demonios, de las catástrofes, del apocalipsis. Así la llaman los humanos, porque temen a los monstruos que residen dentro de ellos. Un día para usar de excusa y dejar que la locura reine.

Irasue miró el cielo, rojizo y penetrante. Sí. Era cierto que en noches como esas las cosas ocultas y malvadas salían a relucir con mayor facilidad, incluso ella podía sentirlo. En ella también residía un lado con ansias de violencia, de sangre. Pero ella era fuerte y no cedería nunca ante instintos tan primitivos. No era como el montón de demonios de bajo nivel que andaban sueltos haciendo fechorías en las aldeas humanas, y mucho menos era como los humanos que flaqueaban con facilidad y caían ante energías malvadas.

Lo que realmente le traían noches como esas eran recuerdos. Uno en especial, cuando InuTaisho vivía y ella descubrió que era difícil ver correr la sangre de su esposo y mantenerse firme.

InuTaisho estaba próximo a llegar al castillo, lo sabía, su aroma lo delataba. Pero esta vez su nariz le alertó de que él no venía en las mejores condiciones; podía oler su sangre, mucha sangre. Se plantó en la entrada donde siempre lo recibía y se esforzó por mantener la mirada dura cuando vio llegar a InuTaisho, pálido, con la ropa y llena del preciado líquido rojizo.

No. Él bien sabía que tenía prohibido llegar en condiciones tan deplorables, para su suerte su cachorro dormía profundamente y no vería a su padre en malas condiciones, con la mirada centellante, posición erguida y el orgullo siempre en alto. En el fondo sabía que su hijo terminaría imitando los pasos de su padre, porque podía sentirlo, había heredado muchas cosas de él aunque siempre parecía haber heredado más de ella.

Quiso amedrentarlo con la mirada, pero en respuesta InuTaisho le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, manchando su fina ropa de sangre. Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero por experiencia era consciente de que era difícil librarse de su agarre. ¿Cómo no podía entender que verlo así le calaba hondo? Le causaba un nudo en el estómago y una rabia terrible. El peso fue aumentando poco a poco hasta que con demasiado trabajo Irasue pudo mantenerlos a ambos de pie.

Se había desmayado.

Llamó a los sirvientes, quienes corrieron con rapidez a aliviar el peso que cargaba su señora y a atender a su señor. Pararon la hemorragia, cerraron algunas heridas y le pusieron vendajes para al fin dejarlo en su habitación, recostado en el futón. Irasue entró también y se acostó a su lado.

Todo era culpa de esa maldita manía que tenía de ayudar a los humanos. Era una noche terrible para las aldeas y él se daba a la tarea de aliviarles un poco la carga. Pero esta vez, al parecer se había topado con algo grande.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago, de nuevo; amenazaba con quitarle su rostro inmutable. Pero ella siempre podía más que cosas tan banales. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar que algún día, su marido iba a morir envuelto en un charco de sangre…

Y qué razón había tenido.

Ahora, sólo esperaba que su hijo fuera más inteligente. Tenía noticias de que estaba peleando, pero que todo estaba en los límites de su control.

No tenía opciones. Su hijo era libre, debía hacer su camino. Le importaba poco cual tomara siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz.

Pero lo que sí hubiera deseado es volver a ver a su marido antes de que muriera. No importaba si llegaba ensangrentado, o si moría después de abrazarla. Ella sólo pedía una sonrisa más.

Pero no se puede cambiar el pasado.

* * *

Palabras: 614

Gracias infinitas a **Yumi** , por siempre apoyarme y estar ahí para resolver mis dudas. Espero que te guste.


	7. Eclipse Lunar

Los personajes en este relato no me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ciclo Lunar**

 **Eclipse Lunar**

Al final del día, todos tenemos un mismo destino. No importa cuánto tardemos, el sueño siempre nos terminará venciendo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, intentando mover su cuerpo en vano. Logró enfocar la vista y mirar a su alrededor: estaba tirada boca abajo en el piso, empapada en su propia sangre, con el frío colándose por todo su cuerpo.

De nuevo intentó moverse, pero sus dedos apenas lograban temblar ante sus órdenes. No sentía dolor, pero podía escuchar claramente los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su respiración agitar su pecho como si de una lenta tortura se tratara.

Encontró a un demonio grotesco sentado en su trono, mofándose con sus camaradas del éxito que habían obtenido. Irasue logró formar una sonrisa cuando sus ojos dorados terminaron de recorrer la habitación; ella había matado a más de la mitad de sus colegas. Incluso se había encargado de mutilar a algún idiota que tuvo la osadía de intentar propasarse con ella.

Venganza.

Había terminado en esa situación tan poco digna de ella gracias a algunos de los enemigos que tuvo su esposo y que después de siglos de su muerte decidían irse a cobrar cuentas con ella. Como verdaderos cobardes, no llegaban ni a los pies de InuTaisho, mucho menos si se trataba de honor.

Tramposos.

Habían recurrido a técnicas bajas para lograr hacerle daño. Habían perdido a muchos en su hazaña y otros de ellos habían quedado en malas condiciones. Pero eran demasiados, ella era fuerte, sin embargo pelear no era una habilidad de la que hubiera podido presumir ante los demás con demasiada soberbia; lo suyo era usar la cabeza.

No había guardias en el castillo desde la muerte de su marido. No quería más recuerdos innecesarios; probablemente había sido imprudente pero había durado bastante tiempo sin correr el más mínimo peligro. Y después de todo era inevitable que algo así terminara por pasarle algún día.

Porque en algún momento fue la razón de vivir de InuTaisho, y él nunca temió gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Estaba consciente de que su mujer estaba en peligro por el simple hecho de ser eso, su mujer. Pero su sola presencia atemorizaba lo suficiente a sus rivales para no querer acercarse al preciado tesoro guardado en las casi inalcanzables alturas.

De eso, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Cientos de años. El rencor de esos demonios se había guardado unos cuantos cientos de años y había desembocado en una decisión estúpida. Habían desperdiciado su vida en alimentarse de odio y no disfrutaron su vida, la que pudo haber sido longeva. Pero ya habían firmado la sentencia: El legado de InuTaisho no había acabado con su muerte.

La cabeza comenzó a punzarle, nublando un poco su vista. Ahora, hasta recordar significaba un gran esfuerzo.

"—¿Sabe, señora Irasue?— El líder cuestionaba con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo en que atravesaba con una espada el vientre de la mujer de cabello plateado —No quedamos satisfechos con saber que el idiota de InuTaisho había muerto— Movió la espada entre las entrañas, esperando sin éxito algún quejido o súplica—, por eso aunque tardamos un poco vinimos a cobrar completa nuestra venganza. Ojalá no se hubiera casado con él.

Irasue le sonrió engreída, soportando el agudo dolor que la inundaba. No importaba morir, ella nunca habría cambiado su matrimonio, y ese dolor era poco comparado al de la puñalada que InuTaisho le dio, sin quererlo, entregándole su amor a otra. Tomó un respiro profundo para evitar que sus palabras se cortaran —Entiendo. Su cobardía a penas les permitió enfrentar a un fantasma— Soltó una carcajada que sólo era interrumpida ocasionalmente por la sangre que encontraba salida por su boca.

Y eso no le había agradado a los intrusos, que claramente molestos porque revelara la verdad de su tardía venganza, arremetieron con furia con sus armas contra ella. Pero no les dio el gusto de una sola queja."

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Los sirvientes más viejos ya habían partido al otro mundo, su resistencia era menor, pero habría varios sobrevivientes que contarían esa historia con un final triunfante. Porque lo habría.

Pronto pudo divisar la silueta blanca y la larga estola de su hijo aparecer. Sonrió con cierta emoción, sintiéndose importante. Una gran batalla daba inicio y ella al fin podía ser espectadora del poder de su heredero, quien, claramente hacía mucho que había superado a su padre. Los enemigos eran muy fuertes y estaban llenos de artimañas porque conocían las debilidades de su especie, o eso creían ellos. En realidad sólo conocían algunas debilidades del antecesor de su actual oponente. Sería una pelea divertida.

El metal de las espadas chocando le retumbaba en los oídos y la mareaba un poco. Se sentía como un adorno que pasaba desapercibido con facilidad y prefería que fuera así, no quería distraer a Sesshomaru. Pero sabía que en el fondo, él estaba consciente de su situación y no dejaba que eso nublara su habilidad en la pelea.

Estaba orgullosa, y estaba segura de que su padre también lo hubiera estado. Ojalá el tuviera la oportunidad de ser testigo de esa muestra de madurez y, piedad. Sesshomaru había avanzado como su padre lo deseó, ya no estaba estancado en él mismo.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada y hasta el más pequeño respiro agotaba su energía, pero deseaba ver la gloria de su hijo al vencer. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos pudo ver unos pies plantados al lado de ella, utilizó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para poder levantar el rostro y desengañarse de lo que creía estar viendo.

Pero la ilusión seguía ahí. Se encontró con InuTaisho, quien adornaba su cara con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba con detenimiento al que alguna vez cargó en brazos. Irasue abrió más los ojos, torturada por lo que creyó eran jugarretas de su mente. Su esposo giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, terminó de admirar a su hijo y se agacho a la altura de su mujer, tendiéndole la mano.

—Vámonos ya, Irasue. Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente.

Debía ser una broma. Pero no podía negarse al impulso que le exigía tomar la mano que tanto había extrañado, e increíblemente su brazo se movió con facilidad, permitiéndole alcanzarlo. La ayudó a ponerse de pie sonriendo con cierta burla ante la clara sorpresa que aunque intentaba disimular, su rostro reflejaba. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, y aun sabiendo que no le agradaba que lo hiciera, tomó la mano de su mujer, jalándola hacia la salida del castillo.

—¿A dónde vamos?— El habla había regresado a su garganta, pero la confusión aun reinaba en ella.

Su esposo continúo el camino, y sólo se detuvo hasta estar al lado de su hijo, quien terminaba de asestar el golpe que marcaba la victoria definitiva. Colocó su mano libre en el hombro de Sesshomaru, que pareció sentir el contacto y se mantuvo quieto, intentando descifrar la sensación que lo asaltaba —Bien hecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti— Y sin más, continuó su andar al ver que su esposa se despedía con la mirada de su unigénito, con una sonrisa orgullosa posada en sus labios.

No habría más preguntas. No necesitaba más. Vio a su hijo acelerar el paso hacia un cadáver de cabello y facciones iguales a las de él, pero no terminó de ver la escena. Se dejó guiar por el hombre que había creído perder hace mucho. El porte de mujer de nobleza había vuelto a ella, avanzó con fasos firmes y fuertes, con la mirada en alto.

Porque estaba lista para lo que viniera. Incluso si era el infierno, al lado de InuTaisho era en donde quería estar.

* * *

Palabras: 1279.

Me temo que no es un drabble, pero dejé que la musa se extendiera tanto como lo deseara, después de todo este capítulo sí es el último.

Muchísimas gracias a las que me acompañaron durante esta aventura, y más gracias a las que me dejaron saber lo que este pequeño fic las hizo sentir.

Yumi, ya sabes que me reglas inspiración y siempre me apoyas así que de nuevo, gracias. Nos estaremos leyendo en donde sea.


End file.
